Danny W. Ford vs. Henry Paul
Danny W. Tucker}} |racer2 = Henry Paul}} |nickname1 = "Raptor" |nickname2 = "Good King Henry" |hometown1 = [[Fayetteville, Arkansas|'Fayetteville']], Arkansas, U.S. |hometown2 = [[Ontario|'Ontario']], Toronto, Canada |record1 = 59–0–0 |record2 = 42–4–2 |height1 = |height2 = |recognition1 = 16-time One-on-One Champion 13-time X Games gold medalist and undefeated in professional motocross |recognition2 = 7-time One-on-One Champion |result = }} Danny W. Tucker vs. Henry Paul, billed as "Road to 60" * * , and "The Biggest Race in Combat Sports History", was a upcoming professional motocross race between undefeated 13-time X Games gold medalist and 16-time One-on-One Champion Danny W. Tucker and 7-time One-on-One Champion Henry Paul, contested for the X Games Gold medal. The race will took place at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California, on January 4, 2019. It was scheduled for seven rounds and recorded the second highest pay-per-view buy rate in history. Background Tucker's last huge PPV match was against and defeating Romain Callewaert in an rematch on July 22, 2018 and by winning the Gold medal for the thirteenth time and increasing his undefeated streak of 57–0. After the race, Tucker said that Francis Jr. was one of his toughest, most tenacious opponents. Tucker announced his retirement from racing to concentrate on his motocross company until two years later, saying he wanted Francis Jr. to be his first client and was going to be rematch but his manager decline while Tucker's manage was going to re-match, but it will be canceled. His retirement was let Tucker to be into the 2018 Gold Medalist Championship and will be his debut; while during the Tucker-Francis Jr race; was hospitalized by re-injuring his knee again. Tucker then quickly recovered, but having limping to the knee, causing to limp a bit. Tucker—still undefeated was of his undefeated streak on the line for grabs and was announced that Tucker will be racing against Jefferson Stevens (32–1–0). Tucker agreed and was scheduled for round 5-ish on August 5, 2018. During the racing match, Tucker still injured while racing managed to shockly defeated Stevens. He then checked into nearby hospital for his knee injury but he's re-injured it once again. Tucker again won the championship on his debut. His next and last racing match was at August 9th race at Frauenfeld Raceway in Frauenfeld, Switzerland. He then raced against Jorge Prado and went on that Tucker defeated Prado in fourth round after crashed multiple times and Tucker's now undefeated record is 59 wins with no defeats. Still undefeated, Tucker announced that he will come out of a retirement to agreed that the racing match against Henry Paul (42–4–2). Paul who know The Raptor very well and agreed with the terms on September 13th. The official confirmation of the racing match was made on September 13th.Lutz, Tom (September 14, 2018). "Danny Tucker-Henry Paul fight agreed for 9 January 2019". The Guardian. An international press tour will be held from December 11–14.Tucker-Paul – Four City Media Tour Information". Boxing Scene. Retrieved July 13, 2017. An international press tour was held from July 11–14. Aftermath Race card } |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- |align=center|3 | Carl Mörner |vs. | Adrain Romanovich |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- |align=center|4 | Ryan Williams |vs. | Tom Johansson |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- !colspan="8" style="background-color: #ccf; color: #000080; text-align: center;" |Preliminary Card (Fox prelims) |- |align=center|5 | Oscar De La Santa |vs. | Jean-Pierre Tortelli |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- |align=center|6 | Madison K. Harris |vs. | Ashley Junior |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- !colspan="8" style="background-color: #ccf; color: #000080; text-align: center;" |Preliminary Card (Unaired) |- |align=center|7 | A.J Wesley |vs. | Michael Anderson |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |- |align=center|8 | Marie Amélie |vs. | Theodora Palaiologina |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |align=center| |} Broadcast References Category:Motocross races involving Danny W. Tucker Category:Motocross Racing in Aspen Category:2019 in motorcycle sport Category:2018 in sports in Los Angeles Category:21st century in Los Angeles Category:January 2019 sports events in the United States Category:Staples Center Category:Simulcasts